


we had to end it

by jaehyn



Category: NCT
Genre: Breakup, Heartbreak, M/M, johnten, nct - Freeform, tenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyn/pseuds/jaehyn
Summary: [based on 'we had to end it' by cuco]





	we had to end it

_"me and my lover came to an end_  
_I didn't want that_  
_But I guess he did"_

ten looked at johnny and wanted to ask the question that has been boiling in his mind for minutes.  
"but why?" the black haired boy asked.

johnny sighed and shrugged before saying,"it's what's best for us, ten. you know i love you, okay? it's just...it would be best if we split up...im sorry..."

"i don't want to, johnny," ten began to cry.  
"y-you make me the happiest person in the universe."

 _"_ _sleepless nights have only begun_  
swear I thought he was the one  
the boy of my dreams"

ten was staring at his dark ceiling as he kept thinking,"why?" why did they suddenly have to end it? they had a perfect, healthy, and happy relationship. maybe it was too much for johnny. did he fear that the well being and perfection of the relationship was too unrealistic and their love for each other would die?

ten wanted to spend the rest of his life with johnny. he thought he was the person he'd marry.

 _"_ _all my nightmares came to ruin my life_  
mercy had no time  
and time had no mercy on me"

this is what johnny had feared. he had feared that his trust issues and his issues to stay committed would cause him to end it with ten. they've been together for almost a year. johnny dreamt about this almost every night. him breaking up with ten because he felt it was needed. he didn't want to do it but he just did it because he felt like it was necessary.

 __  
"I felt so dumb thinking one day you could be my husband  
never thought you would lie  
when you said you loved me"

ten really believed johnny would be his for the rest of his life. he thought they'd get married and have a family. but this whole time johnny didn't even want to be with him. johnny does love ten, but ten doesn't want to believe it since he broke up with him.

 _"nothing can bring me back to life_ _after you left me to die on a road far away"_

two weeks since johnny has broken up with him and ten hasn't been sleeping or eating well. he's been through so much and johnny is the person who helped him through it all with his bright smile, his contagious laugh, and his bright beaming brown eyes. now ten has no one to turn to for when he's feeling upset. especially when the person who upset him this time was the same person he'd turn to when he was upset other times.

"i'm gonna go for a ride." ten informed his mother as he grabbed his keys. he wanted  
to just get the hell out of here. he wanted to be anywhere but where he is right now. so he drove over the speed limit to wherever the highway took him.  
he didn't care that he was over the speed limit. at this point he didn't care about anything at all. he just wanted to go anywhere as fast as he could.

his phone rang and he glanced at the caller ID. it was johnny. ten suddenly felt tears well in his eyes and he reached for his phone to answer it. it fell in between the middle console and the passenger seat and he focused on the road as he reached to grab his phone. he glanced away from the road and retrieved his phone but as soon as he got it, everything went to black.

_"love and lies shine so bright cause they both made me blind and I crashed as I looked away"_

ten was pronounced dead on the scene at 4:56pm.

**_end._ **


End file.
